


locker room

by vandoorne



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: alex waits for nicky in the locker room, after their game. naked, of course.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	locker room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awaiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaiting/gifts).



The thing about Hover is that, well, it's as much a team as it is an individual sport. You're using your own magic to ensure your board continues to hover while you play, and if you fall, you're out and the team is one man down. And well, that's on top of trying to handle the puck that's moving about in the air. That's why only the most skilled of mages play, and it's highly competitive.

Nicky had never intended to play Hover competitively. It had always been hockey this, hockey that. It had been as if he had been born to skate. Then his magic had manifested in junior high school, and nothing had been the same.

Then again, he supposes that to a certain extent, Hover and hockey are similar. The same rush, going for the puck, shooting for the goal. Not on the ice, but in the air. And there's the headiness of playing well, of scoring, of winning games with your teammates with your jersey sticking to your back like a second skin because of how much you've been sweating.

And right, apart from the game itself, there's something else that Nicky enjoys _very much_ about playing for the Washington Capitals. No, it's not really something but _someone_ , and that someone is none other than their beloved _captain_.

Sometimes Nicky wonders what would happen if his teammates knew just what went on with the both of them behind closed doors. He's already hard, just thinking of how Alex is waiting for him back in the locker room. By now, everyone has already left, so Alex is waiting alone then. Seated on the bench, behind the second row of lockers with nothing on but a blindfold, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. Nicky swallows hard, opening the door to the locker room. If the rest of the team found out, just what would they do with their captain? Nicky wonders what would happen if they knew. Maybe they would join in with what he does with Alex...

Alex coughs. He's a sight to behold indeed, with his hair a tousled mess and blindfold over his eyes and his arms tied behind his back clumsily with his jersey. Well now. 'Nicky?'

'Mm,' Nicky hums. 'Waited long?'

Alex shakes his head.

'I see that you had a good time waiting,' Nicky says. He leans in, lightly pressing a finger to the tip of Alex's cock, causing him to gasp.

' _Nicky_.' It comes out as a cross between a whimper and a whine, and Nicky supposes that it would be cruel to tease Alex when he's in such a state. Especially when well, they won their match after all, with Alex scoring a crucial goal.

'On your knees,' Nicky says.

Alex gets up in record time, sinking down and kneeling in front of Nicky. He looks up, lips parted in anticipation, and Nicky smiles, threading a hand through his hair, stroking.

'You've been good today, haven't you,' Nicky murmurs and Alex fucking _purrs_. It goes straight to his cock, which he frees almost immediately. He guides his cock to Alex's lips, and Alex surges forward without being told twice. The wet heat of Alex's mouth around his cock is amazing, and maybe he's going to have to do something about Alex's beard, scratching against his skin. That'll have to do for later. But for now, there's pleasure to be taken in fucking Alex's mouth. He doesn't have to do much, letting his hand stay on Alex's head, a comfortable weight resting there. Alex does most of the work, bobbing his head up and down as he swallows his cock before pulling back to kiss, to lick at the tip as much as he can before going downwards to mouth at Nicky' balls.

Nicky looks down, licking his lips. Alex is enjoying this alright, he's dripping pre-come all over the floor as he sucks Nicky off. Maybe this time he can come just from having Nicky fuck his mouth... 

'Nicky,' Alex groans when Nicky pulls away.

'Where do you want it today?' Nicky asks. On days like these, Alex gets to choose, and Nicky can pretty much guess what the answer is going to be.

'On my cock.'

Oh. That's a new one. 'Of course,' Nicky says. He helps Alex to his feet, gets him back on the bench. Makes Alex pull up his legs in an 'M' shape, watching as Alex's stomach muscles clench as he tries to keep his balance. His cock bobs against his stomach, flushed red and leaking all over. And even thiugh he could, Alex isn't even using his magic to keep himself upright and hold himself in place. Fuck, Nicky could get used to this. He spits in his palm, reaching for himself, stroking. Alex trembles beneath him, struggling to maintain position, looking up at Nicky, _so fucking desperate to please_.

And that's what it takes for Nicky to come, spilling all over Alex. It gets on his cock, his balls, his chest, causing Alex to moan, hips jerking up.

'Nicky,' Alex gasps.

Right, Alex. Nicky cups his cheek and leans in to whisper in his ear, 'Come for me.'

Alex does.

'You did well today,' Alex says later. They've showered and cleaned up and they're on the way home, taking the HoverTrain, snaking through the buildings. 'Think you can keep this up for the rest of the season?'

Nicky hums. 'Of course,' he says. 'You?'

'Maybe not up, but I can definitely keep it flat,' Alex replies, struggling to keep a straight face. 'Like how a puck should be in the air.'

Nicky snorts. 'I'm sure,' he says. He looks at Alex and he smiles. His gaze is soft, and his smile is fond.

**Author's Note:**

> bingo squares are smut and filth, magical realism and sports. beta-ed by [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet).


End file.
